


Grief, Injury, or Shame: A Mystery About Hair.

by littlelucifermotherfucker



Series: Hobbit Oneshots [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Hair, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-29 00:09:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20072893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelucifermotherfucker/pseuds/littlelucifermotherfucker
Summary: Hair. It seemed the dwarves had very set beliefs and ideas about hair. You could already tell that much from the way they all had braids. The way they cared for said braids. Then there’s the beards.Then there's your short hair. Its baffling to say the least.





	Grief, Injury, or Shame: A Mystery About Hair.

Hair. It seemed the dwarves had very set beliefs and ideas about hair. You could already tell that much from the way they all had braids. The way they cared for said braids. Then there’s the beards.

Clearly this was all lost on you, being a human, dragged from a different world. You had had long hair. For all of your life. Then one day, as you were dying of heat and trying to study. You snapped. Marching out of the hairdressers with your new short hair filled you with power.

It suited you better, and then 2 years later you began dying it bright blue. The shade was finally right at the end. Deep and it faded to a blue toned silver. You had only had a cut and dying recently. No more than a couple of days before ending up with the dwarves and a hobbit. 

You knew they wanted to know. To ask. Yet there had been little time, and they seemed reluctant. They had clearly gotten used to it, but the elves in Rivendell were mildly surprised when you appeared with short blue hair. 

The evening had drawn out, and dusk was falling. The dwarves had sang merrily, and now were sat talking amongst themselves. You had began to doze softly. Then all too soon you were fast asleep. 

This wasn’t missed by Fili and Kili. They shared a look, and your leg was gently poked. Nothing. Knowing that you were fast asleep, they moved away from you a little and closer to the main group. 

Unbeknownst to you every dwarf, and a certain hobbit, placed bets. They were going to finally ask about your hair. There were three reasons hair was short amongst dwarves. At least as short as yours. 

1) Grief, some dwarves when facing great loss would cut their air very short. That tradition is less common within the dwarves of Erebor but it does happen.   
2) Injury, it is well know that injuries and scars can stop hair growth. Although they couldn’t seen to understand how that would occur on your head.  
3) Shame, that had been the most popular bet by far. When deeply shamed, a dwarf will cut their hair short as part of moving on. 

Little did they all know they were very wrong. Bilbo had bet on none of these. Exactly what is something for you to hear. 

The next morning you had sparring with Thorin. You were tragic. Then you had a bath, and fi=ound a quiet spot for you to draw. Your small sketchbook had a variety of sketches. All of the dwarves were in there. As was Gandalf and Bilbo. The ponies. The trolls. Lots of landscapes. After a couple of hours of drawing you went for a walk. The fact you had got to see any of this baffled you, and you were damned if you were going to miss out. 

Yet again evening rolled around. This time the talk was of hair and you felt something was going on. It had not been mentioned once so far. You obviously asked questions, humming softly at answers. You learned that both nephews had managed to burn patches of hair off as children. That did not surprise you at all. 

You found it interesting how different it was for Bilbo. Hobbits tended to not care too much about hair, unless it was the women. They had fancy braids and put it up. 

Then you chip in. “That’s closer to what our culture is. We kinda do what we like to it. Its all personal preference.”

Fili seems confused. “You like having your hair short?”

“Yeah. I had it long…” Before you can finish the dwarves jump in. You look baffled. You had noted all of their questions and began to address them one by one. “It was somewhere like mid back. Its naturally wavy, but all I ever did was put it in a bun off my face and neck. It was inconvenient and a hassle. Then one summer it got really hot, and I couldn’t bear it. So I cut it all off. It’s been like this for around 3 years. I like it blue so I dye it once every couple of months.” You explain happily. 

Bilbo looks at you, as do the rest of the dwarves. Thorin speaks up. “You cut your hair short because it got in your way?” He questions, and in response you nod. 

Bilbo smirks. “I suppose I win the bet then.” He mumbles and you sigh shaking your head at the dwarves. Then you start laughing. The dwarves grumble for a full day, especially after all of them had to pay the hobbit.


End file.
